


Cheers Darlin'

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Français | French, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Sad, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic, POV d'Emichi, tristounet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. La chanson "Cheers Darlin'" est de Damien Rice.

_Cheers darlin'  
Here's to you and your lover boy_

C'est donc ainsi. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Mais permets moi d'en douter. Permets moi d'en douter.

_Cheers darlin'  
I got years to wait around for you_

Tu ne te l'imagines pas…

Tu es assis, au bar de Pore, sur le tabouret à côté du mien, tu regardes distraitement vers la porte. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais à qui tu penses. Je le sais très bien.

Cela me déchire. Je te souris, je dis toujours autant de blagues débiles, mais ça me déchire.

J'aurai beau attendre, espérer, je sais que tout est perdu.

_Cheers darlin'  
I've got your wedding bells in my ear_

Tout est perdu. Tu l'aimes. Plus encore que tu ne veux bien l'avouer, mais je te connais.

La porte s'ouvre dans un bruits de clochettes, les Get Backers entrent dans le café.  
Moi, j'ai cru entendre une autre musique…

_Cheers darlin'  
You give me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away_

Tu les accueille en restant à ta place, d'un "Salut!" chaleureux à Ginji, et tu ne dis rien à Ban bien sûr. C'est toujours la guerre entre vous, même si au fond je suis certain que vous vous aimez bien.

Mes larmes, cela fait longtemps que je les ai ravalées. J'ai été le premier à savoir, pour toi et lui. Tu me l'as appris un jour, au cours d'une discussion, mais je le savais bien avant. Je ne savais pas qui, exactement, mais je savais que tu étais amoureux, je le sentais bien. Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas de moi.

_And I die when you mention his name_

En vérité, tu ne parles pas beaucoup de lui, pas de toi-même. Discret, comme d'habitude. Mais souvent la discussion revient sur ton psychopathe. Parce qu'il s'est opposé aux GetBackers, parce que nous allons devoir le supporter en tant que partenaire dans une mission prochaine…

Et quand tu prononces son nom, je peux voir, imaginer, une étincelle s'allumer dans tes yeux, étincelle qui me consume.

_And I lied, I should have kissed you  
When we were running the reins_

Kazuki et Jubei sont là également… ils sont entrés il y a peu de temps. Je les ai à peine entendus.

Je parle, je parle, je parle, personne ne m'écoute. J'avouerai mon amour, là maintenant, tu ne m'entendrais même pas.

Tu ne m'entendrais pas de toute manière. Ce n'est pas moi que tu écoutes.

 _What am I darlin'?_  
A whisper in your ear?  
A piece of your cake?

J'aimerais être beaucoup moins que cela. Un de tes animaux… le soleil quand tu te lèves… ton sourire quand tu le vois…

 _What am I darlin'?_  
The boy you can fear?  
Or your biggest mistake?

Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Mais tu n'as pas peur de lui. Bien sûr que non. Est-ce qu'il rentre à la maison couvert de sang? Moi, non. Pourtant, c'est lui que tu aimes.

 _Cheers darlin'_  
Here's to you and your lover man  
Cheers darlin'  
I just hang around and eat from a can

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas loin… mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas, évidemment.

Je ne soupire pas. Je souris.

Tu as tout de même l'air heureux. Tu es au milieu de tes amis. Tes animaux ne sont pas loin. Kazuki te parle en jouant avec ses fils. Cela te rappelle sûrement comment ton docteur maboule joue avec ses scalpels.

 _Cheers darlin'_  
I got a ribbon of green on my guitar  
Cheers darlin'  
I got a beauty queen  
To sit not very far from here

Tu me taquines, maintenant. Tu me demande comment vont les amours, si j'ai toujours mon fan club… je te dis que oui, nous rions. Mais c'est même pas vrai.

Idiot.

Mais tu le sais on dirait. Ton sourire est plus tendre.

"Allez, Emishi, courage, tu sais bien que personne ne résisterait à ton charme…"

Merci Heavn. Mais tu te trompe.

_I die when he comes around_

_To take you home_

Oh… voilà qui explique le sourire.

La porte s'ouvre. Tout le monde se tourne vers le nouveau venu, bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur son identité. Toi seul, tu fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Pourtant lui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, manifestement.

Il prend tout de même le temps de saluer Ginji. Puis Ban. Puis Kazuki. Bref, il salue tout le monde un par un, puis prend un siège à côté de toi. Tu te décides à te tourner vers lui.

Je devine très bien le sourire que tu caches. Je devine très bien ton regard même si je te vois de dos.

Il pose la main sur ton bras. Tu penches la tête de côté.

Et je me retourne pour ne pas en voir plus.

_I'm too shy  
I should have kissed you when we were alone_

Et dire qu'il y a quelques minutes, nous discutions tous les deux, tous les deux seulement…

Mais à la vérité, je discutais et tu pensais certainement à autre chose.

 _What am I darlin'?_  
A whisper in your ear?  
A piece of your cake?  
What am I darlin'?  
The boy you can fear?  
Or your biggest mistake?

C'est ainsi. Il ne me reste plus rien. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre… mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime…

C'est moi l'idiot, dans cette histoire. Si je m'étais déclaré avant que tu ne le rencontres, peut-être que…

Tu l'aurais rencontré quand même.

_Oh what am I? What am I darlin'?  
I got years to wait..._

Natsumi pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?

 **-** Tout va pour le mieux, jeune demoiselle.

 **-** Ah bon…"

Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu. Je lui réserve mon grand sourire. Elle rit. Shido se tourne vers nous.

"Attention, Natsumi, dit-il. C'est un clown et il a l'air gentil comme ça, mais il est également plus bête que ses pieds.

 **-** Dis donc, Beastmaster, qui te permet d'insulter mes pieds?"

Il éclate de rire. Derrière lui, le Docteur Jackal sourit. Je vois qu'ils se tiennent par la main.

Tu as l'air si heureux, Shido… pourtant, c'est un psychopathe… mais tu l'aimes. Et tu souris. Et tu ris.

Il ne te presse pas pour rentrer, te laisse profiter de tes amis. Finalement, c'est toi qui décides de partir. Tu fais un salut général, prend ton Kurodo qui traînaille par la main et l'emmène dehors.

Je devine ce que vous faîtes une fois sortis.

Et cette fois je ne peux retenir mon soupir.

Mais tu es heureux. Et c'est tout ce que je peux te souhaiter.

Alors je reprends mes blagues, mes pitreries, mon sourire, mon rire, mes bêtises, et je les fais le plus sincèrement possible.

Je joues avec mon fouet. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit, na. Kazuki est sur les genoux de Jubei, les Get Backers se disputent un plat de nouilles et je m'attends à un remake de ce dessin animé américain que j'avais vu un jour, une histoire de chiens…

Tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Maintenant, à moi d'essayer de l'être aussi.


End file.
